battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The Reveal/Gallery
Ep17.jpg|New Thumbnail Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.18.54.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.18.58.png|"Don't open it Bubble, it could be a trap!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.05.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.07.png|"Thanks Leafy!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.10.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.20.png|Leafy gives the springy shoes to Ice Cube. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.29.png|Bubble takes all of the springy shoes. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.31.png|Bubble's springy shoes on limbs Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.19.57.png|Announcer said that everyone is up for elimination. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.20.00.png|"Except for me." Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.20.07.png|All the recommended characters Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.20.31.png|Today's cakes are knives. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.20.39.png|"Firey had immunity. So he's safe." Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.00.png|"Woah!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.07.png|Pencil's first ever vote, cast by Englishcreamcakes Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.10.png|"Oh no, seriously?" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.31.png|Rocky barfs on the knife. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.38.png|"AAAAAAAHHH!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.48.png|"No! You can't eliminate me, I'm like the star of the show!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.52.png|Blocky's elimination flashback Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.21.59.png|The final 8 Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.22.23.png|The lowest scores will be up for elimination. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.22.33.png|Firey catching something. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.22.40.png|"Uh, pair up? Okay." Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.22.49.png|"Wha?" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.11.png|Rocky barfs on Spongy. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.00.png|Leafy chooses Ice Cube. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.19.png|"YEAH!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.35.png|Announcer says that they incur a penalty. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.38.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.46.png|The frisbee smashes Ice Cube. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.48.png|Pencil throws Bubble a frisbee. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.23.51.png|Rocky throws a frisbee to Spongy. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.01.png|A sticky situation, get it? Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.06.png|The ICRC 2.0. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.12.png|"The other teams are catching up!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.16.png|"I'm trying! Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.17.png|"ALLIANCE POWER!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.20.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.24.png Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.31.png|"Yeah! We're done!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.34.png|Rocky and Spongy win. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.24.43.png|Firey gets another frisbee. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.08.png|"And catch this frisbee." Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.10.png|"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.13.png|"Ice Cube and Leafy will receive a penalty" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.18.png|"Well, that was a short night." Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.21.png|The people receive points. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.25.33.png|Ice Cube gets a prize of the fewest votes at this Cake at Stake. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.26.01.png|Firey and TB go to 3rd place. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.26.19.png|Leafy and Ice Cube get -1000 points each. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.26.45.png|Blocky giving a thumbs up Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.26.55.png|The current scores Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.27.13.png|"Finally got some control!" Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.27.20.png|Everyone gasps about one person debuting in BFDI. Captura de pantalla 2013-10-05 a la(s) 11.27.57.png|The Sun lifts up the TLC. hqdefault2.jpg|Quick! Firey. 10.jpg|Blocky is eliminated! unnamed.jpg|Quick, grab a frisbee! Capture38.PNG|Icy, Bubble, and Leafy got 5,7 and 10. Capture39.PNG|Spongy got 28 votes. Capture40.PNG|Pencil got 38 votes. Capture41.PNG|You can't eliminate me! A Reveal.png|Alliance power! Pencil and Bubble Win 1st Place BFDI 17.jpg BFDI 17 Voting to Join the Game.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-17 19-30-55-973.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-17 19-30-46-616.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-17 19-30-43-214.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-17 19-30-35-718.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-17 19-30-29-215.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-17 19-30-24-742.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-17 19-30-13-075.jpg Bandicam 2018-04-17 19-29-39-184.jpg Joining auditions 8ball mini.png Balloony mini.png Barf bag mini.png Basketball mini.png Bell mini.png Bomby mini.png Book mini.png Clock mini.png Cloudy mini.png David mini.png Dora mini.png Eggy mini.png Evil leafy mini.png Fanny mini.png Fries mini.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 2.25.57 PM.png Marker mini.png Naily mini.png nickel box.PNG Nonexisty mini.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 2.25.45 PM.png Pillow mini.png Remote mini.png Robot flower mini.png Roboty mini.png Ruby mini.png Saw mini.png Taco mini.png Tree mini.png Tv mini.png 8-Ball Rejoin Line.png|8-Ball's joining audition Balloony Rejoin Line.png|Balloony's joining audition Barf Bag Rejoin Line.png|Barf Bag's joining audition Basket Ball Rejoin Line.png|Basketball's joining audition Bell Rejoin Line.png|Bell's joining audition Bomby Rejoin Line.png|Bomby's joining audition Dictionary Rejoin Line.png|Book / Dictionary's joining audition Clock Rejoin Line.png|Clock's joining audition Cloudy Rejoin Line.png|Cloudy's joining audition David Rejoin Line.png|David's joining audition Dora Rejoin Line.png|Dora's joining audition Eggy Rejoin Line.png|Eggy's joining audition Evil Leafy Rejoin Line.png|Evil Leafy's joining audition Fanny Rejoin Line.png|Fanny's joining audition Fries Rejoin Line.png|Fries joining audition Grassy Rejoin Line.png|Grassy's joining audition Marker Rejoin Line.png|Marker's joining audition Naily Rejoin Line.png|Naily's joining audition Nickel Rejoin Line.png|Nickel's joining audition Nonexisty Rejoin Line.png|Nonexisty's joining audition Pie Rejoin Line.png|Pie's joining audition Pillow Rejoin Line.png|Pillow's joining audition Remote Rejoin Line.png|Remote's joining audition Robot Flower Rejoin Line.png|Robot Flower's joining audition Roboty Rejoin Line.png|Roboty's joining audition Ruby Rejoin Line.png|Ruby's joining audition Saw Rejoin Line.png|Saw's joining audition Taco Rejoin Line.png|Taco's joining audition Tree Rejoin Line.png|Tree's joining audition Tv Rejoin Line.png|TV's joining audition Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 galleries